Jacob Fluharty's Exciting Video Clips on DVD-R Web Player
List of the video clips currently exist on the DVD-R Web Player #The Magnificent Waddling Penguin Pooper #4 Rhythms from the Casio CTK-2000 Piano Keyboard (Such as Funk 8 Beat, Ragtime, Folklore and Rap Pop, but the rest of the others are not included on DVD-R.) #Jacob Fluharty plays the standard 88 #Laurel the Appster throws fits about her objects #The Mystery of a Spotted Boa #Prelude in A No. 1 - Jacob Fluharty #Santaclusion in Oneida - Jacob Fluharty #The Little Red Chigger Bug (part 1 of 2) #The Blue Gink tastes mildew #A black bird's measuring mess #Etude in F Sharp Major - Jacob Fluharty #Jacob Fluharty and his sweet and lovable girl (part 1 of 2) #Jacob Fluharty and his sweet and lovable girl (part 2 of 2) #The Fuzzy Fingers dance and groove to their own rhythm #The Blue Ghost tries to perform Twinkle Twinkle Little Star before he gets the twinkles #A hand puppet plays the 49-key synthesizer to his handsome assistant #Mr. Sleepy Chimping-Mock Chair #The Little Red Chigger Bug (part 2 of 2) #Ceralisah is becoming a teen #Gymnopedie No. 2 - Satie #Cute Little Red Beetle Bugs #Herry Monster ends up in a big heavy storm #The Harley-Davidson Motorcycle drives 2.5 miles to the Bullzire TV Orbenator by itself #Humoresque No. 8 - Jacob Fluharty #It's A Wonderful World - Jacob Fluharty #Cute Little Red Beetle Bugs #Learn How to Mix Your Colors with Play-Doh #A small Muppet red ball's voice changes #The Brown Thrasher sings "Take It From Me" #The Revoluted Deep Blue Ocean #Big fat green frog balloon act #Herry Monster's green frog balloon act #Jacob pretends to be a coach Morphinmobile ghost #Bananas the Chimp has the show business #Picture Viewing: Lego piano #Picture Viewing: Stapler #Proto-Walrus gets bath bored #The Blue Ghost sings "Who Lives" #59 seconds before battery (as rushing) runs down too low on your digital camera #The Wubba Wubba Disco #Dada the Monkey on the farm (part 1 of 2) #Dada the Monkey on the farm (part 2 of 2) #Snuffleupagus Song: Augines, Augines #Talking lime green puppet face #2 minutes, 30 seconds before the Camcorder destroys #Ave Maria (Gounod) in A on the Casio CTK-2000 Piano Keyboard #American Patrol in D on the Casio CTK-2000 Piano Keyboard #Jingle Bells in A on the Casio CTK-2000 Piano Keyboard #Danny Boy in B on the Casio CTK-2000 Piano Keyboard #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in F sharp on the Casio CTK-2000 Piano Keyboard #Apalton McFlosh and the Oilephant #Bugsy the Green AM Plant #Jacob Fluharty and the Oilephants #Olivia Monster sings "Hopelessly Devoted to You" (not included on DVD-R) #Jacob the Dog steals anybody's things #The Hubbard Motorscooter #The Aristocat on his Motorscooter #Jacob Fluharty plays Grandfather Bob #Paurthering Daddy resting on the maroon couch #Aquazone Desktop Garden #1 #A chin character played by Shannon Brook Williams #Snitch Sneetch sketch: Pardon String #Jacob the Dog by Cookie0211 #14 Song by the Singing Ducks #The Water Fountain of Gremblin Mountain, Colorado #Canon in D - Pachelbel #A Summer's Midnight - Jacob Fluharty #Puppets from OOBI by Cookie0211 #The European Collar Frogs by Cookie0211 #CraZhugs and Mahalia Monster #A red wacky noodle with a high-pitched voice #Zheng Boldness Jacob (part 1 of 2) #Zheng Boldness Jacob (part 2 of 2) #Snitch Sneetch sketch: Legend Crunts #Snitch Sneetch sketch: Walking Stick #Jacob the Lipozene barker #The Itssoxsaurus acts very bad and awful #Little Chrissy the Muppet Whatnot sings the Whatnot song #The Brown Thrasher sings "It Goes Upon the Valley" #Crazy Gearhead wants Daddy Bird to come close to the camera (not included on DVD-R) Category:Collection of Articles